


Feuer Fühlen

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Deutsch | German, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, POV Kira Nerys, Set after Kirayoshi's birth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Kira Nerys hat ein Kind auf die Welt gebracht das nicht ihres ist und leidet darunter etwas verloren zu haben von dem sie nicht wusste das sie es will.





	Feuer Fühlen

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt einige Wochen nach Kirayoshis Geburt.

"Ich vermisse dich."

　

Es war nicht geplant es zu sagen. Aber hier ist sie, Kira Nerys, mit offenem Herzen und verletzlich.

　

Aber was könnte sie sonst sagen? Alles andere wäre eine Lüge. Nerys will nicht lügen. Miles hat mehr verdient als das.

　

Keiko ist mit den Kindern auf Bajor über das Wochenende und der Chief hat die Nachtschicht übernommen, da Julian keine Zeit hat für Holosuite Abenteuer. Sie sind sich mehrmals begegnet ohne miteinander zu reden. Jedes Mal wieder presst sie ihre Lippen zusammen und will etwas sagen, doch was?

　

Sie stakst über die Ops als sei sie ein gefangenes Tier. Jeder spürt das sie früher oder später den einen oder anderen Offizier zerreißen wird. Alle fliehen vor ihr und ihrer Frustration.

　

Es ist der Chief der es abbekommt. In einem Anflug purer Unprofessionalität schreit sie ihn an, während er alles zähneknirschend und rotgesichtig hin nimmt.

　

Auch jetzt bewundert sie ihn noch.

　

Nach einer kurzen Pause nach der sie Atem holt, als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen fragt er: "Erlaubnis wegzutreten?"

　

Er sieht sie nicht einmal an als sie sagt: "Erteilt."

　

Sobald er fort ist fühlt sie sich schuldig. Aber ihre Entschuldigung muss bis nach ihrer Schicht warten. Bis dahin quält sie sich mit Szenen in denen Miles sie aus seinem Quartier verweist oder ihr die kalte Schulter zeigt.

　

Als sie ihn später sucht ist er längst nicht mehr an seiner Station. Ihre Schritte fallen ihr schwer, doch sie sucht ihn zuhause auf. Dort, wo sie lange genug gelebt hat. Dort wo es nach Familie und Zusammenhalt riecht.

　

Als er die Tür öffnet trägt er zwar die Uniform Hose aber nicht die Jacke. Das Hemd darunter . Sein Blick sagt er weiß warum sie hier ist. Sie befürchtet er wird sie nicht einlassen.

　

Doch Miles nickt und seufzt, tritt zur Seite.

　

"Bist du offiziell hier?"

　

Sie hadert.

　

"Ich bin hier um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich bin hier als deine Freundin."

　

Miles schaut hinfort, bietet ihr etwas zu trinken an. Er replikiert ihnen einen guten Whisky.

　

"Nerys."

　

Er reicht ihr das Glas und Nerys berührt absichtlich seine Hand. Sie kennt seine Hände, breit und stark. Weiß wie es sich anfühlt wenn diese Hände sich in ihre Muskeln drücken.

　

"Es..." Nerys Blick gleitet über die schwarze Tiefe des Alls. "Es tut mir leid das ich meine Frustration an dir ausgelassen habe."

　

Miles nickt.

　

"Was ist los, Nerys?"

　

Sie erzählt... Sie erzählt von ihrem Tag. Ausflüchte über Fehler und Insubordination. Dinge die sie immer schon gestört haben, die sie aber nie dazu gebracht haben ihre Laune an ihren Freunden auszulassen.

　

Nach einiger Zeit hat er genug gehört.

　

"Was ist wirklich los?"

　

Er rollt sein Glas zwischen seinen Händen.

　

Ungebeten trit das Bild von Keiko und den Kindern diesen Morgen am Dock auf. Sie hatte vor sich zu verabschieden, doch statt dessen hat sie nur am Dock gestanden und zugesehen. Wie eine Außenstehende. Ist sie das? Ist sie nicht lange genug Teil dieser Familie gewesen?

　

Sie hat also nur zugesehen und das Bild in ihre Erinnerung aufgenommen. Hier ist es wieder: Eine Familie und ein Abschied. Miles der zurück bleibt, so wie sie, doch trotzdem ganz anders. Er weiß das sie wieder kommen werden. Nerys hat keine Versicherung das ihre Familie sie jemals wieder aufnehmen wird.

　

Die Wochen nach der Geburt dachte sie es sei Kirayoshi, dieser fehlende Teil in ihrem Innern, den sie durch ihren Körper und ihrem geheimsten Ich genährt hat.

　

Miles Körper zeichnet sich gegen die sich schließende Sicherheitstür ab. Nerys ist erleichtert das er bleibt.

　

Sie stellt fest, als Miles sich abwendet und in das Familienquartier zurück kehrt das ihre Sehnsucht etwas anderem gilt.

　

Die plötzliche Eingebung das es schwerer sei wenn er ginge trifft sie ungefragt.

　

Schließlich sagt sie es: "Ich vermisse dich."

　

Seine Antwort ist einfach, als würde es ihn nichts kosten.

　

"Ich vermisse dich auch."

　

Trotzdem tut die Antwort Nerys gut. Die Art wie Miles es sagt ist als sei es eine Tatsache die ihn nicht ängstigt. Auch das ist gut.

　

Nichts zwischen ihnen hat sich geändert. Alles hat sich geändert. Sie sind die gleichen Menschen und doch hat sich alles verändert. Ihr Innerstes ist anders. All das , dieses Erlebnis, hat Nerys verändert. Zu einer anderen Frau gemacht. Doch nichts hat sich zwischen ihnen geändert.

　

Sie kann sagen das sie ihn vermisst und meint sowohl das sie die Zeit vermisst in der sie zusammen gelebt haben und es eine Nähe zwischen ihnen gab die lediglich Menschen vorbehalten ist die ihren Lebensraum teilen. Doch sie meint außerdem das sie ihn vermisst und das was hätte sein können-

Erinnert er sich an den Tag an dem sie zusammen nach Bajor fliegen wollten? Nerys ist sich sicher das er es nicht bereut hier geblieben zu sein. Nerys hat Zweifel deswegen. Manchmal wünscht sie sich ihr moralischer Kompass wäre flexibler. Sie wünscht sich sie hätte die Chance wahr genommen.

　

_Eine Chance?_

　

Sie schaut fort.

　

Er bewegt sich etwas, als sie aufsieht, bemerkt sie wie zerknirscht er aussieht. Er weiß was sie meint. Er erinnernt sich.

　

Ihre Blicke kreuzen sich. Sie wissen beide das es etwas zwischen ihnen gibt. Sie erkennen es im Anderen.

　

Nerys verzieht ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln und sagt gespielt fröhlich:

"Ich sollte..." Nerys deutet zur Tür.

　

Miles bringt etwas wie ein _ja_ zu Stande, doch seine Stimme klingt als habe er sie seit Jahren nicht benutzt. Tief und ergriffen. Plötzlich fürchtet sie sich. Sie fürchtet sich vor diesen bloßgelegten Gefühlen, nicht nur seinen sondern auch ihren eigenen.

　

Vorallem ihre eigenen.

　

Sie tritt zur Tür. Kein Aufwiedersehen. Sie kann nichts sagen. Die Türen öffnen sich, die Türen schließen sich hinter ihr. Sie ist keine zwei Meter von der Tür entfernt bevor sie innehält und darüber nachdenkt ob sie zurück gehen soll.

　

Als sie sich entschließt wieder zurück zu gehen öffnet sich die Tür, als habe er lediglich auf sie gewartet. Als habe er durch die Tür gesehen und darauf gewartet und sie erst in dem Moment geöffnet als sie da stand. Doch die Wahrheit ist das er es nicht wusste. Das es nur seine Entscheidung ist erleichtert ihre. Das Wissen das er vielleicht auch eine eigene Sehnsucht hat, durchfährt sie mit einem Zittern.

　

Sie kehrt zurück und zieht sie hinein. Die Tür schließt hinter ihr. Er sagt " _Nerys_."

　

Sie weiß er will mehr sagen. Sie sieht es an seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen. Er ist ebenso unsicher. Auch gefangen in dieser Situation in die sie sich unbewusst hinein bugsiert haben.

　

Alles was jetzt kommt ist ihrer beider Schuld. Nichts was jetzt passiert kann hinfort diskutiert werden. Nerys schließt ihre Arme um ihn und vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

　

Er riecht gut.

　

Miles ist vorsichtig mit ihr. Seine Hand streichelt sie gedankenlos, fährt bis zu ihrem Kragen und beginnt dann wieder an ihrem Hinterkopf.

　

Wann immer diese Hände sie massiert haben, hat er ihr etwas gegeben das über das Körperliche hinaus gegangen ist. Nun gibt er ihr auch etwas. Kann sie es annehmen?

　

Nerys ist sich nicht sicher, aber es fängt unschuldig genug an. Seine Hand in ihrem Nacken, seine Gestalt vor ihr. Er füllt ihre ganze Welt aus mit seiner Anwesenheit. Ansonsten berührt er sie nicht.

　

Noch nicht, denkt sie.

　

Dieses Mal ist bereits anders da sie nicht länger schwanger ist. Es gibt kein Baby das ihnen als Vorwand dient einander zu berühren. Sie ist nicht länger die Frau die sein Kind trägt. Hier zwischen ihnen gibt es keine Mutterschaft mehr, keinen Dritten. Weder Kirayoshi noch Keiko. Ihr Körper gehört wieder nur Nerys, der Frau.

　

Jetzt gibt es noch die Möglichkeit hinfort zu gehen und so tun als sei es nichts. Doch Nerys spürt das wenn sie es tut wird es das letzte Mal sein. Will sie das alles so bleibt. Will sie immer mit dem 'Was wäre wenn' leben?

　

Es mag selbstsüchtig sein, aber sie will Miles für sich.

　

"Miles." Es ist ein Flüstern, ein Geheimnis das sie ihm sagen will.

　

Seine Hand gleitet von ihrem Nacken, zu ihrer Wange. Seine Haut ist rauh, sie spürt die Schwielen auf ihrer Haut. Sie reibt sich an diese Hand, greift nach ihm und hält ihn dort.

　

Nicht los lassen, denkt sie.

　

"Ich fühle mich..." beginnt sie und Miles nickt. Weiß er es wirklich? Es wäre verführerisch zu denken das dem so ist. Verführerisch die Wort so stehen zu lassen. "Ich fühle mich verlassen."

　

Die Worte sind so schwer auszusprechen.

　

"Von... Von uns?" Sie weiß er redet von Keiko und sich.

　

"Ja. Und." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Von dir Miles."

　

"Du hast ein Baby bekommen." Sie denkt: Auch von dir. Aber nicht ihres. Niemals Nerys'.

　

"Und das war alles." Es klingt so bitter. Es tut weh zu sehen wie sich sein Gesicht verzieht. Aber Miles lässt nicht los. Immer noch hält sie seine Hand fest, als sei dies alles was sie bekommen kann.

　

Miles sagt nichts und sieht sie nur an. Mustert sie so eindringlich das es sich bis in Nerys Herz brennt. Die Schatten die sein Gesicht zeichnen zeigen Nuancen an Gefühlen. Ärger, Frustration, Verwirrung, Zuneigung, Zärtlichkeit.

　

Seine andere Hand berührt sie nun auch. Berührt die andere Seite ihrer Wange.

　

Nerys will etwas das nicht ihr gehört.

　

"O'Brien, verdammt. Tu jetzt endlich etwas." Es ist ein aufgebrachtes Zischen, aber ebenso eine Bitte.

　

Sein Schmunzeln ist die einzige Antwort, bevor sein Daumen in gerader Linie ihre Kehle hinabgleitet und in die Vertiefung zwischen ihrem Schlüsselbein zu ruhen kommt.

　

Sie stösst die Luft aus, die sie angehalten hat. Er ist ihr so nah das er es spüren muss.

　

Nerys spürt den Wunsch nach mehr Nähe. Einem Kuss vielleicht.

　

Vielleicht reicht das bereits.

　

"Ich würde gerne--" beginnt er, so unsicher das sie glaubt er weiß selbst nicht was er sagen will. "Dich küssen."

　

Sie hört sein schweres Schlucken.

　

"Ich würde dich gerne küssen."

　

Nerys nickt wie betäubt.

　

Als sie sich ihre Münder treffen und einander erforschen kann Nerys nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Nichts würde zwischen sie passen. Miles schmeckt nach dem Whisky den sie getrunken haben. Und er ist ein besserer Küsser als sie jemals geglaubt hat.

　

Ihr Körper reagiert auf ihn. Fällt in ein Fieber das in ihrem Bauch beginnt und sich durch ihre Gliedmaßen brennt.

　

Es dauert nicht lange bis das Erforschen sich in Hunger verwandelt. Hunger der gestillt werden muss. Sie taumeln in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Weder er noch sie erinnern sich daran das dies das Ehebett ist. Sie sind weit von allem weg. In einer anderen Realität, mit einer anderen Wahrheit.

　

Seine Hand drückt sie hinab aufs Bett, doch hält sie als sie zurück gleitet. Nerys weiß es bereits: Miles ist aufmerksam.

　

Ihre Augen fühlen sich weit und trocken an, als traue sie sich nicht zu blinzeln. Doch zwischen ihren Beinen ist sie heiß und feucht. Feucht auch von ihrer eigenen Verletzbarkeit.

　

Nerys möchte auch dieses Gefühl mit ihm teilen. Er darf sie so sehen. Es ist seltsam, eine Schwangerschaft, das Gebären verändert eine Beziehung.

　

"Wir sind nicht in Uniform, Nerys."

　

Die Erinnerung tut ihnen beiden gut. Es geht zwar nicht um Dominanz, doch hier in diesem Moment sind die Rollen anders.

　

"Rank zählt hier nicht."

　

Sein Daumen presst einen Moment hinab und Nerys gibt ein Geräusch von sich, von dem sie hofft er hat es nicht gehört. Aber sie sieht das Blitzen seiner Augen, das Zucken seines Mundwinkels.

　

Er hat es abgeheftet und wird es herausholen wenn es an der Zeit ist. Als er fort schaut scheint es als habe es den Moment nicht gegeben.

　

"Was zählt?"

　

"Du.", Er berührt den Kragen ihrer roten Uniform mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Er macht eine Pause, so dass sie fast denkt dies sei seine Antwort. Schließlich fügt er hinzu: "Ich."

　

Nerys stellt fest das sie nickt, während er seine Figerspitzen abwechselnd den Kragen und dann ihre Haut darunter befühlen.

　

Seit wann geht ihr Atem so schnell?

　

Es ist nicht wirklich Intimität die sie jetzt teilen, denkt Nerys. Es ist mehr als würde er an der Oberfläche des Bildes kratzen das sie nach außen hin zeigt. Wenn sein Finger hinabgleitet und unter den Kragen gleitet ist es als würde er den Liebesakt imitieren.

　

Sein Finger gleitet zielstrebig zwischen Haut und Uniform. Zwischen Frau und Majorin. Zwischen ihre Gegensätze. Sie spürt seine Berührung mit dem Stoff durch seinen Finger der auf ihrer Haut aufliegt.

　

Nerys möchte seine Hand an einer anderen Stelle fühlen. Doch ihr Körper ist von dem Stoff umgeben. Der Reißverschluß ist gut versteckt. Sie muss alles ausziehen, wenn sie ihn spüren will.

　

Miles lächelt. Er hilft ihr aus dem Stoff zu entkommen, so wie er ihr routiniert aus und in die Badewanne geholfen hat. Sieht dabei zu wie nach und nach Haut zum Vorschein kommt, als würde sie sich entpuppen und zu etwas werden das sie immer sein sollte. Trotzdem liegt Unglauben darin, Verwunderung.

　

Sein Atem ist flach, als müsste er sich daran erinnern Luft zu holen. Als dürfte er nicht zu viel Preis geben. Ist sie es vor der er versucht etwas zu veheimlichen?

　

Sie ist bis zu den Knien nackt, die Uniform hängt wie eine Hülle um ihre Beine. Ihr Höschen ist noch im Weg. Es ist dünner schwarzer Stoff, der an ihrer Öffnung klebt.

　

Miles Blick ist lang und ausgiebig. Blieibt auf ihren nackten Brüsten hängen, die größer sind als sie das sein sollten. So groß wie die Brüste einer Frau die stillt.

　

Natürlich weiß er das sie Milch für Kirayoshi abpumpt, doch hat er sich nicht mit den Feinheiten auseinander gesetzt. Das Nerys einen Körper hat, der darauf eingestellt ist ein Kind zu nähren. Das Nerys darauf eingestellt ist ein Kind zu lieben.

　

Das es mehr ist als nur das gebären das sie erfahren hat. Vielleicht versteht er es jetzt.

　

Er streckt seine Hand aus und beginnt einen Nippel zu berühren. Es fühlt sich erlösend an, als er das tut. Es dauert nicht lange bis sich das unangenehme Piecksen des Milchflusses in ein wohliges Brennen von Nerven verwandelt hat.

　

Sie windet sich unter seiner Hand versucht hinfort und näher zu kommen. Dann ist seine andere Hand auf ihrer rechten Brustwarze und Nerys glaubt sie könnte nur davon allein zum Orgasmus kommen. Miles greift fester zu und sie keucht.

　

Miles hat die Knie auf die Matratze gelehnt, nicht viel. Seine Erektion ist nah, beult seine Sternenflotten Uniform aus. Sie will das er nackt ist, wie sie.

　

Sie sagt ihm das. Seine Hände halten inne, als er einen Schritt zurück tut und seine Unform öffnet. Ihr Körper ist nackt, kal und nass von ihrer Milch.

　

Es ist zu spät für Scham und Scheu. Miles tritt aus seiner Uniform, packt Nerys bei den Beinen und befreit sie von dem Rest ihrer Hose, dem Höschen, ihren Schuhen. Vielleicht schluchzt Nerys, als die kühle Luft über die feuchten Locken ihres Geschlechts streift. Ihr Kopf dreht sich von einer Seite zur anderen undwieder zurück.

　

Sie ist so losgelöst von allem.

　

Er hält ihre Beine an den Kniekehlen. Ihr erster richtiger Hautkontakt besteht aus der Innenseite ihrer Knie gegen seine Hüften.

　

Sie hat einen Punkt erreicht an dem sie nicht mehr passiv sein kann. Sie schiebt ihre Ellbogen unter ihren Körper, kommt ihm etwas näher um zu sehen was sich unter seiner Uniform verbirgt.

　

Wer ist er unter all den Insignien, dem Wollstoff, dem Schwarz und dem Gelb?

　

Sein Körper ist hell und sehr rosa. Er neigt wie viele Menschen oder Bajoraner mit roten Haaren zu einem tiefen Erröten. Sie sieht einen Anfang davon auf seinem Oberkörper. Es breitet sich unter ihrem Blick weiter aus: Von seinem Hals hinab bis zu seinem Sternum.

　

Es hat etwas unglaublich Anziehendes. Als würde ein Teil seiner Gefühle sichtbar werden. Die Haare auf seiner Brust sind von einem dunkleren Rot als das Rotblond seines Kopfes.

　

Neugierig streckt Nerys die Hand aus und berührt das Rot auf Rot. Er ist warm, natürlich. Der Schweiß der sich bildet macht ihre Hand klebrig, doch sie lässt ihre Handfläche dort liegen, spürt das Trommeln seines Herzens darunter.

　

Sein Körper zeugt von viel körperlicher Arbeit. Kriechen durch kleine Röhren, das hier-nach-da tragen von schweren Dingen, jeden Tag auf den Beinen, umher laufen um etwas zu kontrollieren: Seine Arme und Beine sind stark und definiert. Sein Bauch im Gegensatz ist rund und weich. Ihre Hände gleiten hinab über seinen Körper und erforschen das Gefühl seiner Haut.

　

Seine Erektion ragt zwischen seinen, zwischen ihren Beinen auf. Zeigt auf sie. Es hat einen Aufforderungscharakter dem sie sich nicht entziehen kann. Die Hitze in ihrer Mitte schwehlt an, pulsiert mit ihrem Herzschlag bei dem Gedanken ihn zu umfassen.

　

Mit Händen, mit ihrem Mund, ihrem Geschlecht.

　

Sie will es jetzt. Will Nähe, Erfüllung und Erleichterung. Sie will die Erschöpfung danach. Muskeln die loslassen und die Ruhe in ihrem Kopf die sich ausbreitet.

　

Es wäre einfach zu denken das sie _nur_ das will. Das sie Miles dafür nicht braucht. Aber es ist an ihn gekoppelt. Die Lust hat mit ihm zu tun. Die Lust gehört ihm. Sie will ihn spüren.

　

Nicht Shakaar, nicht seine spirituelle Lust und Hingabe, nicht seinen asketischen Körper. Sie will nichts davon. Ihr hungert es nach etwas anderem.

　

Nach Miles und seiner ehrlichen Art, dem rauchigen Lachen. Seinem, von seinem Leben geformten, Körper- viel Arbeit, gutes Essen. Er lässt sich auf jeden Aspekt seines Lebens ein. Das alles hat etwas Sinnliches, das Nerys vorher nie wirklich verstanden hat.

　

Sie, die immer auf Habacht ist. Die immer angespannt ist und den nächsten Angriff hinter jeder Ecke erwartet. Ihr Leben bei den O'Briens war gezeichnet von einer anderen Sichtweise auf alles.

　

Kann sie sich voll und ganz darauf einlassen? Spüren und nichts zurückhalten und sich gehen lassen und vertrauen?

　

Ihre Hand umfasst seine Errektion. Das Zischen das Miles ausstößt bringt sie zurück aus ihren Gedanken und in das Jetzt.

　

"Nerys--" Sie weiß er kann in diesem Moment nichts mehr sagen. Aber sie hört was er meint: _Bist du dir sicher? Wirklich? Willst du das?_

　

Einen Moment ist sie abgelenkt. Von seiner Haut unter ihren Fingern. Dem Ausdruck auf Miles Gesicht. Dankbarkeit? Verehrung?

　

Sie lacht erleichtert.

　

Miles guckt etwas verwirrt, will etwas fragen.

　

Sie verneint und befiehlt ihm näher zu kommen. Es ist der Ton den sie auf der Brücke anwendet. Auch wenn er hier, wenn sie nackt ist, anders ist. Nun muss Miles lachen, schüttelt den Kopf und tut was sie will mit einem Augenrollen.

　

Er lässt ihre Knie los und sie zittern kurz, bevor sie sich nach hinten presst um ganz auf dem Bett zu liegen. Dann ist er bei ihr, kriecht über sie, so nah als seien sie in einer anderen Welt. Einer engen Jeffreys Röhre vielleicht.

　

Die Spitze seines Schwanzes zieht eine Linie über die Haut ihres noch etwas schlaffen Unterbauches und hinterlässt Lusttropfen. Ihr Körper ist so angespannt, das sie sich ihm entgegen presst.

　

Sie presst ihre Brustwarzen aufwärts in seinen Oberköper. Dann berühren sie sich. Pressen sich aneinander. Kein Raum mehr für etwas anderes. Er legt das innere ihres Geschlechts mit seinen breiten Fingern frei, so dass er in sie gleiten kann.

　

Es ist ihr erster Sex nach der Schwangerschaft und es fühlt sich anders an. Nicht schlechter, aber für einen Augenblick muss sie sich erinnern ihn nicht von sich weg zu drücken.

Der Gedanke das sie nichts mehr in sich haben will, flackert unterbewusst auf. Miles Daumen der Druck auf ihre Klitoris ausübt lässt sie vergessen.

　

Sie spürt schnell das es mehr ist, als das Lösen von Spannung. Vielleicht ist es nur die Nähe die ihr Gefühle vorgaukelt die sie nicht hat. Nicht mehr hat. Niemals hatte.

　

Doch Nerys spürt: Es bahnt sich etwas an und es ist nicht nur ihr Orgamus.

　

Miles redet in einer Sprache die sie nicht versteht, manchmal glaubt sie ihren Namen zu hören. Ihr Kopf ist zu leer um Sinn daraus zu machen. Sie spürt seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Körper wie ein Echo. Es ist ein Geheimnis zwischen ihren Körpern. Die Wörter verschwinden ungesehen und unverstanden.

　

Ihre Hände greifen nach seinen Schultern, gleiten über seinen Rücken. Miles sagt etwas. Nerys fängt die Worte mit ihren Lippen auf. Küsst ihn vorsichtig, viel vorsichtiger als sie will.

　

Wo ist die Leidenschaft in diesem Kuss? Das Verbotene?

　

Es gibt ihren Mund der den seinen erforscht. Ihre Hand die seine Wange berührt, so wie es seit jeher Liebhaber tun.

　

Sie spürt das Raunen in seiner Kehle, als hält er Wörter zurück. Sie sinken ineinander. Es ist als wollen sie zusammen verschwinden. Das innige Zusammekommen zweier Menschen die von ihren plötzlichen Gefühlen übermannt sind. Küsse mit zu viel Spucke, Berührung die keinen Sinn machen, ihre Körper die nicht los lassen können und sich umfangen, eng aneinander bleiben bis der Schweiß zwischen ihnen fließt.

　

Miles hat kaum Platz um sich zu bewegen. Sie navigieren etwas, verändern den Winkel, bis es ein Hüftrollen ist, mit festem Vorschnellen und Nerys entgegen kommen.

　

Es vergeht einige Zeit in sie sich so einander hingeben. Sie kleben zusammen. Die Düfte ihrer Körper vermischen sich, ergeben ein berauschendes Aroma nach Sex und frischem Schweiß.

Bevor sie kommen, verlangsamt Miles das Tempo, bis er still auf ihr liegt. Sie spürt wie tief er in ihr ist und will ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie umschließt ihn mit ihren Beinen und hält ihn gefangen. Sie will nicht das es bereits endet.

　

Ihre Gesichter sind aneinander gepresst. Sie ist sich sicher das er ihren rasenden Atem an seinem Ohr spürt. Sein Atem streift ihre Schulter, wo er sein Gesicht verbirgt und sie küsst.

　

Schließlich bewegt sich, als wolle er von ihr gleiten. Doch sie lässt ihn nicht gehen.

　

"Nerys." Seine Stimme ist tiefer als sonst, als er sich auf einen breiten Arm stemmt und auf sie nieder schaut. Ihre Muskeln ziehen sich antwortend um ihn zusammen. "Lass mich los. Ich bin zu schwer für dich."

　

"Zu schwer?" Sie schmunzelt und zieht ihn zurück in die Hitze ihres Schoßes, bis er einen Teil seines Gewichtes auf sie verlagert.

　

Miles gibt nach.

　

Sie liebt es das er das tut wenn er weiß wie aussichtslos es ist seinen Standpunkt zu behalten.

　

So unter ihm zu liegen, sein Gewicht zu spüren und wie es gegen ihren Körper drückt fühlt sich gut an, echt.

　

Es ist eine ganze Zeit in der sie so zusammen ruhen und die Berührungen des anderen genießen. Er küsst ihre Schultern und ihren Hals, während ihr Fuß abwesend über seine Kniekehlen hinauf zu seinem Oberschenkel streicht und wieder zurück.

　

In diesen Momenten der Stille bildet sich Erregung. Mehr und mehr, bis Nerys es nicht ertragen kann und beginnt sich zu winden, gegen ihn zu pressen. Er rollt sich von ihr und murmelt etwas über sein Gewicht, das er es ihr gesagt hat.

　

Sie hört nicht zu. Sitzt im nächsten Moment auf ihm, verbietet ihm den Mund. Seine Augen weiten sich, als sie zurück auf seinen Schwanz gleitet; Es ist wie ein Seufzen.

　

Morgen wird sie ihn bei jedem Schritt spüren. Es wird brennen und ziepen, aber sie weiß das ist es wert.

　

Nerys sieht dabei zu wie sie Miles bis zum Ende jagt. Jede Regung seines Gesichts, das Zucken seines Mundes. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe um nicht seinen Namen zu stöhnen. Beobachtet, beobachtet.

　

Bis er ihre Hüften umfasst: große Hände, breite Finger. Handfläche die sie verbrennen. Alle Fingerspitzen die sich in ihr Fleisch bohren und hochheben, hinabziehen und sie mit schmatzenden Geräuschen auf ihm landet.

　

Doch es ist nicht nur das. Es ist auch das losgelöste Stöhnen einer Frau. Ist sie das?

　

Die Antwort ist ja.

　

Sie kann ihm vertrauen, kann verletzlich sein und sich Miles hingeben. Miles hält sie mit diesen vertrauenswürdigen Händen. Er würde sie nicht einfach los lassen. Er ist sanft mit ihr.

　

Etwas in ihr gibt nach unter dem Druck und löst sich in Gefühlen auf die Nerys nicht auseinander halten kann. Sie schiebt es zurück.

Dennoch kommt sie.

　

Ihr Körper braucht keine Emotionen _dafür_. Das Zittern ihrer Beine und das rhythmische zusammen klammern ihrer Muskeln ist Wonne genug. Von weit fort nimmt sie wahr wie Miles keucht und Hitze ihr Innerestes flutet. Sie sinkt nach vorne, presst ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und rollt ihre Hüften vor und zurück, bis Miles mit einem Stöhnen bittet aufzuhören. Danach sinkt sie in seine Arme.

　

Sie schwebt. Miles ist bei ihr, mit seinem Lächeln und der Schwere seiner Arme.

　

Für einen Moment ist alles ruhig und sie fühlt sich geborgen und geliebt.

　

Sie presst sich fester an ihn.

　

Der Rest kann nachher kommen.

 


End file.
